In recent years, a head mounted display (HMD) has been developed and commercialized. Recently, a technique of supporting a user on a restricted diet by displaying calories and ingredients of foods in front of the user with the HMD or a technique of having a meal while the user virtually faces another remote user by displaying the remote user in the HMD have been studied.
In the HMD, a technique of detecting eyestrain of a user and notifying the user of the eyestrain has been used (refer to Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-286832, for example).
However, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-286832, usability of the HMD during a meal has not been discussed. Accordingly, the present disclosure preferably contributes to improvement of usability of the head mounted display during a meal.